Mysteries are never solved
by Prue Piper Phoebe
Summary: They always say life is a mystery, but what happens when you are at the centre of it, as the chamed ones will discover. (This is set in series 4 Prue didn't die.)
1. Can we get a mystery free holiday

"Piper, come on we're going to miss the plane," Prue shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming I was just putting the last of the crystals round upstairs," Piper said annoyed that Prue shouted her only 5 minutes after she had asked her younger sister to place the crystals round the house. "There, the last one" as Piper placed the last shinning stone down on wooden surface of the window. She then started to make her way out of the attic and down the stairs.

"Is phoebe already in the car?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Prue informed her sister.

"So have we got everything?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Phoebe put everything in the car," Prue answered.

After arriving at the airport to save time Prue told Phoebe and Piper to grab the bags and to start heading inside while Prue locked up, caching up not long after.

(Flight 616 now boarding)

"That's us," Prue announced to her sisters "you and Phoebe go to the reception and I'll catch you up, I just need talk to Leo"

"Ok," they both replied in unison.

As Piper and Phoebe walked off to the reception Prue gestured with her hand for Leo to hurry as he was coming out of the toilets.

"So here are the keys for the car, house and we'll see you when we get back," Prue says giving Leo the keys.

"Ok but I still think I should be in calling distance in case anything happens," Leo said.

"Oh don't worry what could happen in Cabo," Prue replies smiling as she headed off in the direction of her sisters. Prue arrived in time to hear the receptionist talking to Piper and Phoebe about their flight.

"I'm sorry about this but we are having some technical problems, so for our way of apologising, we have booked you on a cruise ship there will be no extra charges don't worry if this is your first time on a cruise ship, everything will be explained at the departure port, for now would you please follow my friend Nell she will take you to the coach," the receptionist smiled while gesturing to the lady coming up behind them.

"We thank you for your co-operation."

"If you would come right this way please," Nell said with a smile.

After the ride on the coach they finally arrived at the departure port where they collected their cards, information, then proceeded on to the cruise ship.

There in all its glory the Olympic stood, for a moment the sisters thought they had gone back in time with its old 1900's look. Yet looks can be deceiving since the inside was nothing like the outside it feels homely with the modern interior with classic pictures of other ships lining the walls. If they stopped to look they would have seen. The halls were long but not narrow it had enough room for the sisters to walk side by side.

The information from the departure helped them find their way to the cabin which they eventually found since they got lost a couple of times. They did get a chance to see some of the things the ship has to offer such as the Casino, Gym, Spa and Theatre.

"So is this the right room then," Phoebe says gesturing to the room.

"Yeah number 4… 2 1," Prue nods as she looks at the paper then at the door.

"Pheebs, Key card," Prue asked moving her hand to take it, when she got no reply she reached out and tapped Phoebe on her shoulder to get the youngest Halliwell's attention.

"Phoebe"

"Wha...Yeah here," Phoebe replies coming out of her daze to pass the older sister the card as Prue took it she gave her sister a soft smile and scanned the card to open the door, she went right in followed by Phoebe who was stopped by Piper's hand on her arm.

"Are you ok? You just seem a bit off" Piper asked concerned for her younger sister.

"Yeah….." Phoebe replies as she walked over to the sofa to put the bag down she had been carrying. "I think I'll go to the bathroom to freshen up."

"Well ok don't be long I wanted us to go to the café before our dinner reservation we can put our stuff away later," Piper says as she looks at her watch then up at phoebe only to find her already gone.

"Piper come and look at this," Prue shouted from upstairs.

"Ok coming," Piper replied with a shout.

The cabin was quite big with the long sofa which went around the main room in an L shape, a glass table with wooden legs built for four people for breakfast and stairs to one of the beds where Prue was talking with Piper.

"I'm totally calling this one," Prue said sitting on the double bed with a smile.

"Fine I can share the room with Phoebe; speaking of Phoebe do you think she is ok," Piper said concerned.

"Yeah, anyway Leo healed her," Prue said reassuringly to the middle Halliwell.

"Well let's get going before there is no point in going," Piper said.

When they got to the bottom they decided to wait a minute since Phoebe was still in the bathroom.

As they both hear the door unlock to reveal a very shocked looking Phoebe.

"It's about time, we was going to….." Piper trailed off when she so the look on her sisters face."

"Are you okay?" Prue asked going over to the shocked phoebe.

"No…I think I just killed…. Piper."


	2. Premonition revealed and its a shocker!

**I would like to thank ****gabyhyatt**** for following this story and being patient while I upload the next chapter, which shouldn't be too long now.**

* * *

"Was it a premonition?" Prue asked.

"Yeah….. It felt so real," Phoebe replied shakily.

Prue paused for a minute then asked, "What happened?"

Earlier in the bathroom

Phoebe was splashing water on her face to recover from the earlier event, when she got pulled into a premonition.

Phoebe found herself on the side deck of the ship pushing Piper over board.

"What do you mean that you pushed Piper over board, Prue asked looking confused, there has to be more to it, we know that you wouldn't do it deliberately, Try and think did you see yourself push her in?"

"Well I remember I had my arms out, she was falling and I was just stood there watching," Phoebe told her sisters.

"Doesn't mean you pushed…"

"Wait I remember there was something in the water, a reflection I think it could have come from the ship," Phoebe explained to her older sister cutting in. "Can you remember what it was?" "Um, yeah it looked like writing; I think it was a word." "Here, Prue says passing Phoebe some paper, can you write it down?" After writing it down she turns it towards her sisters.

Τιτανικός

"If I remember right from my history class I think it's Greek, but for what."

"So does it say the café is down this way?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I think so, Prue replied, wait why don't we go for a pub lunch instead we're near it."

"Yeah, alright."

On entering the pub, the sisters decided to check the board with today's specials on and then found a table to sit down at while they waited for someone to come over to take their order.

"Hi, could I take your order," One of the bar staff asked.

"Yes, we would like Fish and Chips," Prue answered.

"Right I will sort that out for you and it should be with you shortly."

"Ok, Thanks."

While Piper and Phoebe talked, Prue decided to take in the room with quick glances she realised that they were not much people in the pub. Prue was about to talk when the waitress came over with their food.

"Fish and chips," the waitress said as she put the food down in front of the sisters.

"Thanks," Prue said.

"There's no salt just vinegar," Piper told her sisters.

"I'll go and get some then," Prue suggested.

"Wait they have some on their table, maybe we can ask them," Piper said gesturing to the table next to them with two young women on which looked to be in their twenties both had blonde hair one medium and the other golden.

"Excuse me can we borrow your salt please," Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, here," Replied one of the women.

"Thanks."

"What do you think we should do now?" Piper asked.

"I don't know there is so much to do; we could go to the cinema, the spar, health &amp; fitness or even go swimming," Phoebe answered excitedly.

"How about we go swimming then we could go to the cinema," Prue suggested.

"Or we could do both, they have a cinema in the pool area", Phoebe said looking at the booklet they got when they first arrived.

"Ok why don't we go back to the cabin and get our swim suits."

"Yeah it's a good job we've packed them or we would have had to buy one.

So the Halliwell's went back to their cabin and got their swimming costumes and headed to the swimming area on the deck of the ship. The place was packed with people some in the pool, some sitting on loungers at the side of the pool talking. The sisters were just in time for a film to start.

"Right this way please.'' As the charmed ones were escorted to the table they started to take in their surroundings. It was quite beautiful how the dining room was designed; wooden stairs curved round as they got to the bottom to reveal a carpet not quite covering the wooden floor near the stairs which shined like ice from the brightness of the glass chandelier that hung from the gold painted ceiling. The dining room also has two matching balconies with brown wooden railings, which went all way around the room in a half circle shape.

They were escorted to a round table built for about ten people, six seats of which were already occupied. Prue took her seat next to a woman with blonde hair who was talking to a woman with black hair, next to Phoebe sat two women one with blonde and the other ginger, across from piper sat two blondes which they thought they recognised from lunch, All the women seem to have long hair, five of which looked in their early twenties and one in their early thirties and all seemed to be in conversation in two's.

"He's hot."

"Phoebe." Piper whispered with a laugh.

"What, well he is."

"So what should we order, "Prue asked her sisters.

"We will have the navy bean soups for the starter hold the bacon and replace with chicken on one, salad and for the main course what about tender roasted prime rib," Piper told the waiter.

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah, thank you Adam,"

"Sounds like we have a chef on board," The woman said next to the sisters, with the sound of her voice Prue thought she was from somewhere like Greece.

"Sorry, is it that obvious,"

"No, its fine I'm glad we have someone that knows what they're talking about, by the way I am Matilda and this is my friend Melinda," gesturing to the woman next to her.

"If you don't mind me asking but are you from Greece." Phoebe asked.

"Yeah the woman said with a laugh we are from Kea, it's a Greek island in the Cyclades archipelago in the Aegean Sea, how did you know,"

"Well I'm studying different ancient languages at college and Greek is one of them,"

"How are you finding it?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying it but I'm finding it difficult to translate some of the words,"

"Well, I'm sure you will get there," Matilda says reassuringly while turning to face Melinda then back to Phoebe, "but if there is anything you need help with before you go back I would be happy to help,"

"Yeah, actually would you be able to translate something now,"

"Sorry could you excuse us," Melinda interrupted taking Matilda's arm.

"Your meals are served," the waiter said placing all seven meals in front of the women. "Thank you, Phoebe says smiling.

"Do you know when the two young ladies will be coming back?" the waiter asked the two blonde women. They both look at the empty seats then back at the waiter with a confused look on their face, "what two young ladies, there's only us at this table."

"Sorry my mistake."

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed there was one sister still up sitting at a dressing table brushing her hair.

"Paige… what are you doing in here this early," Piper asked.

"Just paying a visit to an old sister of mine," Paige replies with a cocky smirk on her face then putting the brush down so she could face her sister, but you never thought of me as part of the family though did you."

Looking confused her sister tried to answer her but in a flash she found herself standing in the foyer a foot away from Paige only it didn't look the same as earlier, it looked more old fashioned.

"What is going on?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, but then again you have always been blind," Paige replies walking away revealing two Greek women, they both seem to be wearing a large hat with a wide brim, long dress down to their ankles and high, slightly curved heel boots the only difference was the colour, one was wearing an emerald green dress and the other was wearing a black dress with a gold fancy pattern, not the same clothes they were wearing at dinner.

Laughing away to themselves one of the Greek women with blonde hair turned to face piper and said; "Beauty always has its price."

With that she then found herself in her bed with phoebe sound asleep in the bed opposite her.

"What a weird dream," Piper said mainly to herself.

That's what she thinks.


End file.
